Treasures of Atlantis
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: After four years of being on land, Jack finally sails to Atlantis, and learns the secret behind his mother-in-law's past. Sequel to Sycthe's Goddess
1. Setting Sail

"Dad, don't worry!" Jack said while he and Teague were in the study. "We'll be fine! You know, usually I'd be having this conversation with Mum, and you'd be trying to kick me out."

"After what happened last time, I think I've got every right to worry about you." Teague said.

"We've been here for four years Dad!" Jack said. "I mean, it's great to be in Shipwreck Cove, but four years of nothing but land? We're ready to go sailing!"

"Are you sure that little Kate is ready?"

"Why wouldn't she be ready?" Jack asked. "After all, she the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That's why I worry." Teague said. Kate is Roxxi and Jack youngest child. She just turned four years old about a week ago, but never went sailing. Even without going sailing, she was still shaping up to be just like her parents, crazy. "I'm just worried that, with all the other Pirate Lords knowing that you know the location of Atlantis, they might come after you."

"And what if they find out I'm here?" Jack asked. "They'll come here and kill everyone. So, in order to keep Mum safe, we have to leave, savvy?"

"You have a point there."

"So, when will you be ready to set sail?"

"Sorry Jack, but I think I should stay here this time." Teague said.

"Oi Beastie, two rums!" Jack shouted. Five minute later, a full grown Beastie came back with a sack holding two rum bottles. "Good boy!"

"Jack, I still don't get why you choose to get a pet tiger." Teague said.

"I already told you, I didn't pick him, he picked me!" Jack said, handing his father a rum bottle. It was true that he didn't pick Beastie. Jack rescued the tiger when he was just a cub from drowning, and the tiger started following him everywhere. "Back to the last subject, I can protect my family, you know."

"Boy, your wife can is able to make you cry in pain."

"Roxxi is the Death Goddess, of course she can make me cry in pain!"

"Oh yes, the Death Goddess is really scary!" Teague said sarcastically, pointing out the door, to where Roxxi was standing on a chair saw Treasure tried to catch a rat. "The woman is still afraid of rats, how can she be scary?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the magical scythe of death she keeps on her person at all times?" Jack said, equally sarcastic. "I can't even go to bed with her without her having that thing nearby."

"What about you and your compass?"

"Hey, I don't bathe with my compass, thank you."

"Do you bathe?" Teague asked. "You don't look like you do." Then he leaned closer to Jack. "So, any dreams lately?" Ever since he was a child, Jack could see any bad thing in the future. Ever since they left Isla de Mythica, however, Jack stopped having dreams.

"No." Jack said. "I don't think I'll ever have them again, though."

"Dad!" Seven year old Amara shouted, running in. "Does this dress make me look fat?" She was wearing a purple dress with gold trim that was saved from when Delila was her age. Jack got up from his chair to make some adjustments to the dress, like tying the back, which required Amara to hold up her red and purple hair. She already had her hair tied back with a purple and gold ribbon, but it was still long.

"No, you don't look fat." Jack said. "You look great. Just why all the purple?"

"It's my favorite color!" Amara said. "I mean, that's like me asking you about all of your shades of red."

"You know, you should change into something else later."

"Why?"

"Cause the Black Pearl is finally setting sail tonight!"

* * *

After dinner that night, Teague, Danielle, and Delila watched as the Black Pearl sailed away from the private docks and out to Shipwreck Harbor. "Jack's right, we pirates are really unimaginative when it comes to naming things. I mean 'Shipwreck Cove', Shipwreck Harbor', 'Shipwreck Town', it's obvious that it's all on Shipwreck Island."

"Well 'Keeper of the Code' isn't a very imaginative title either." Delila pointed out.

"She's getting to be just like Jack." Danielle said.

"Odd, isn't it?" Delila asked, smiling just like Jack would. "Oi, I'm going to be late!" She started running to the town. "I hope Chris wont be too mad!"

"Who's Chris?!" Teague shouted.

"Teague." Danielle said, grabbing his arm before he could start running. "Looks like we got the house to ourselves."

"So, what shall we be doing tonight, my lady?" Teague asked, twisting the right side of his mustache with his finger. Danielle rolled her eyes, smiling, and pulled him into their house.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" Delila shouted, sounding disappointed. "Chris wasn't there."

"So who is this Chris?" Teague asked, walking out of his room. He was only wearing his white blouse and trousers.

"He's a friend." Delila said. "He just came into town from France. He said something about being on business. We were going to meet tonight before he leaves tomorrow."

"Next time, I'd like to meet your 'friends' before you go out in the middle of the night with them, savvy?"

"Dad!" Delila shouted. "I'm almost twenty years old and have never gone out with a boy!"

"And if you keep acting like a child, you wont be." Teague said.

"Can I go to Chris's house to check on him?"

"Over my dead body."

"It's ironic you should be saying that, Captain Teague." A voice said. Then Captain Chevalle and his men stepped into the house. "Where is your son?"

"He left the town." Teague said, pushing Delila behind his body.

"To where?" Chealle asked.

"How would I know?" Teague asked, lying. "The only person who knows where he is going is himself." Then he turned to Delila. "Get your mother and get out of here!"

But-"

"No 'but's. Just listen to me." Teague said. Delila nodded, then ran off.

Ten minutes later, Danielle and Delila were hiding nearby when they heard a gun shot. They both jumped, panicked. Then they both sat down again as Chevalle and his men left. Delila counted them, and realized that they were all walking out, which could only mean one thing...

"Dad!" Delila shouted as she ran back into the house. She found a trail of blood, starting from where Teague was standing down the hall. She followed it, hoping to find him alive, even it he was dying. She froze when she found that it ended at the docks, and the Misty Lady was missing._ 'Those bastards must've took the Misty Lady.'_ She thought. _'Shoot! Mum's going to need a refill of her medicine soon, or she'll...'_

"Delila, did you find him?" Danielle asked, already holding medical supplies.

"I think they took him to get to Jack." Delila said. "Along with the Misty Lady." Then she looked up at her mother, who looked paler then usual. "Mum, are you alright?"

"You need to warn your brother." Danielle said.

"How?" Delila asked. "They took the Misty Lady!"

"You don't know about the Dragon, do you?" Danielle asked, before collapsing.


	2. Capture

"JACK!" Roxxi shouted from the deck the next afternoon. "LOOK WHO'S HERE!" She pointed at the ship headed towards them: the Treasure. "IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS SINCE WE LAST SAW THEM! IS IT GREAT?"

"Roxxi, you can stop yelling, I'm standing right next to you." Jack said. "And oh yes, I do miss Hector!" Both of them started laughing at his remark."

Once the ships were close enough, Roxxi and Jack boarded the Treasure. Barbossa walked up to Jack."So, how's my ship been?"

"I don't know about your ship, but my ship has been very well taken care of, even got her new sails." Jack said.

"Thank you for getting my ship new sails."

"Well of course I had to get my ship new sails!" Jack said. "It seems that when a certain mate of mine and his flea bag come aboard, the sails get shredded!"

"Will you two stop fight?" Megan asked. "We don't want to set a bad example to out kids, now do we?"

"You have a kid?!" Jack and Roxxi shouted, stunned.

"Yes, our little Marie." Megan said. "Then there's Phebe and James's daughter, Isabelle."

"What kind of name is 'Isabelle'?" Jack asked.

"You should come over for dinner." Roxxi said. "That way you can meet Kate."

That night, while everybody was on deck eating and chatting away, the Black Pearl was attacked. "OI, EVERYBODY, TO YOUR STATIONS!" Jack shouted.

"BACK TO THE TREASURE!" Megan shouted.

"LOAD THE GUNS, MUSKETS AND PISTOLS!" Roxxi shouted. "IF YOU CAN, QUICKLY OIL YOUR SWORDS!" Then she turned to her kids. "Go to your Dad's cabin, take your food with you. I'll tell you when it's safe."

Jack pulled Jackie aside just as he was about to go into the cabin. "Jackie, you stand guard at the cabin, savvy?" Jack asked. His son just nodded as he drew his sword. Jack smiled. "Good luck!"

No one on the Pearl would have any good luck. They were soon overrun, causing Jack to surrender. Jackie, who saw the look on Jack's face, ran into the cabin. "Amara, Kate, get yourselves onto the Treasure, now!" He said. "I'll watch your back." When he turned around, he saw Roxxi looking at him.

"Good call, Jackie." she said. "I was just about to say that myself." She already had a cut on her arm, but other then that was fine. After all, she was Roxxi.

Jackie watched as Amara swung over to the Treasure, followed by Kate. Then one of the enemy pirates picked up by the waist. Being only nine years old, he was still shorter then most pirates. "Mistress Ching, there's another ship!" The man shouted.

"Don't worry." Mistress Ching said. "I have already sent some people to get them. Pretty soon, the crews of the Black Pearl and the Treasure were on the deck of the Pearl. The Treasure's crew was Roxxi's sisters, her brother, Barbossa, Jack the Monkey, Norrington, and the two kids.

Roxxi looked at her kids, and realized something. "Oh no. Amara!" She shouted, before running out of the group they were in and grabbed a rope to swing over.

"Mum!" Jackie shouted as his mother boarded the other ship.

Jack only then noticed the smoke coming out of the Treasure's hold. "Jackie!" He said, grabbing the boy's shoulders to hold him back. Just then, the Treasure blew up. Jack then released his son and looked over the side of the Pearl, only to find the remains of the other ship.

Mistress Ching said something in Chinese to her crew, then the crew started to lead their new prisoners to the brig, locking the Sparrows and Beastie away from the rest. Jack sat down with his hat tilted over his face, until Kate yawned.

"Looks like it's time for my two little Sparrows to go to sleep." Jack said as he took off his jacket to lay on top of them.

The next morning, Jack was taken out of the brig and taken to the captain's cabin, where Mistress Ching was waiting. "Sparrow,-"

"I think you'd be more comfortable if we spoke Chinese, eh?" Jack asked, in perfect Chinese.

"Yes, you're right." Mistress Ching said in Chinese. "So where is Atlantis?"

"I don't know!" Jack said, still in Chinese. "Roxxi had the map."

"I am not a fool. I know you're lying. Where is it?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!"

"Mistress, Sparrow's sword, as requested." The lieutenant said, holding Jack's sword in his hands.

"What are you planning on doing with my sword?" Jack asked cautiously as he eyed his beloved sword.

Mistress Ching smiled. "There is more then one way to get a man to talk, Captain Sparrow."

About a hour later, Jack was brought back to the brig, his back bleeding. The two pirates who were holding his arms threw him into his cell, slammed the door shut, locked it, and walked away.

"Jack, what happened?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE THEY DID?" Jack shouted. "THEY SLASHED AT MY BACK WITH MY OWN SWORD!" Then he looked at Barbossa. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT THE MONKEY ISN'T AS STUPID AS I THINK HE IS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Barbossa shouted back.

"Can your monkey get a set of keys?" Jack asked through clenched teeth. "Beastie can't fit through the bars."

"Jack, get me the keys." Barbossa said to Jack the Monkey, who ran out of the cell and almost got the key when a Chinese pirate caught him, tied him up, and threw him at Barbossa.

"Well, at least he proved he knew what you meant." Jack said, trying to look on the bright side.


	3. Escape

Jack was brought to Mistress Ching's cabin every day, and returned to his cell with new injuries on his back. One day, when he was brought back while the kids were sleeping, he just sat down and covered his face in his hands. "I can't keep doing this forever."

"Doing what?" Barbossa asked, bored.

"Lying about the location of a certain city."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"If I do, she'll have no more use for us." Jack pointed out. "And she'll need to clear some space below deck. What do you think she'd do?"

"Dad." Kate said that afternoon, trying to wake Jack up. After they were given tiny lunch portions, all of Jack's went to his kids, Jack had fallen asleep, with his hat back over his face. "Dad, wake up!"

"What?" Jack asked, half awake.

"Look at what Aunt Phebe is doing!" she said, pointing at the Chinese pirate headed towards them, keys in his hand. Jack looked at the angry pirate, then at Phebe, who had a twisted smile on her face.

"Phebe, how are you controlling him?" Jack asked just out of curiosity.

"I have powers over water." Phebe said. "A part of blood is water."

"Ok, I'll just leave you alone then." Jack said. _'Note to self: never get Phebe angry.'_

After all the cells were opened, Megan threw a thunder bolt at the Chinese pirate, knocking him out. Jack looked at her. "Have you ever killed a man with those?"

"Actually, I killed a whole a tavern full of pirates once." Megan said. "That's why I don't drink rum."

"No Megan-chan, that time it was sake!" Jade corrected. "The time with the rum was worse!"

"So, are we going or not?" Jack asked. _'Note to self: never get any of Roxxi's sisters angry.'_

They were half way up the stairs when two Chinese pirates saw them, but before they could say anything, they both passed out. Jade had literally 'knocked the wind out of them'. Then cannon fire rocked the ship, from another ship. The escaping prisoner struggled to stay balanced, especially Jack, who was also keeping Kate from losing her balance. Then they heard a whistle, one that sounded just like a sparrow...

Jack suddenly started running, not believing his ears. As soon as he made it to the deck of the ship, he saw Roxxi, who was swinging her scythe at anyone crazy enough to go near her. "OI, ROXXI!"

"SHUT UP JACK!" Roxxi shouted, throwing him his sword. "JUST FIGHT! WE CAN TALK LATER!"

"AHOY JACK!" Delila said, fighting someone.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"JACK, SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Barbossa shouted, pushing him out of his way.

"OI, CHANGE OF PLANS!" Jack said, noticing that the Black Pearl was tied to the back of Mistress Ching's ship. "ALL THOSE FROM THE PEARL OR THE TREASURE, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE PEARL!" Then he heard Beastie give out roar. "OI DON'T STEP ON THE BEASTIE!" Jack then watched as the pirate was torn to bits by his tiger, all because his tail was stepped on...

Pretty soon, Roxxi and Jack were the last ones on Mistress Ching's ship. "Jack, we're going to need to cut the ropes and swim over."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Did you notice the dried blood a on my sword when you got it?"

"Fine then, you go across, I'll hold them off." Roxxi said.

"OI!" Delila shouted from another ship. "CUT THOSE ROPES AND SWING ONTO MY SHIP!"

Jack looked at Roxxi. "Now why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself as Roxxi took her scythe to slice the ropes to the Pearl.

Once they were on Delila's ship, Roxxi smiled at Jack. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She said, hugging him. "Amara will be so happy."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the crow's nest again." Delila said.

"Oi Delila, why are you here?" Jack asked, before looking around at the ship. "Why are you on the Dragon?"

"The Dragon?" Roxxi asked.

Delila nodded, then gestured for them to go into her cabin. Once inside, she sat down at her desk. "After you left, Captain Chevalle came to the house looking for you and-"

"How's Mum?"

"She's fine."

"Where's Dad? Why isn't he here? Where's the Misty Lady?"

"I don't know. He-"

"He left you after I did?!"

"No, I think he was shot." Delila said. "And I think Chevalle has the Lady."

"So is that all you came for?"

"No, I'm on my way to Tia Dalma's shack for some medicine for Mum." Delila said. "It would be about now that Dad would go to her shack."

"You can't." Jack said. "If they saw you, then going to the Pantano River will be too dangerous."

"Well how do you suppose we get Mum her bloody medicine?"

"CAPTAIN!" Some one shouted from the deck. "THE DUTCHMAN!"

An evil smile suddenly appeared across Roxxi's lips. "Perhaps we should pay our old friend a visit?"

"Davy?" Delila asked. She wasn't at Isla de Mythica, and obviously wasn't told about Davy's and Calypso's deaths. "Since when have you been friends with Old Fish Face?"

* * *

**BTW: Insperation for Phebe's escape plan came from 'Avatar: the Last Air Bender'.**


	4. Reunion

Will jumped onto the Scarlet Dragon, worried. He had just found the remains of a wrecked ship off the coast of Shipwreck Island, and found a piece of wood that said: 'The Treasure' floating nearby. Last he heard, that was the ship his cousins were sailing.

The deck of the Scarlet Dragon was clear, save for one woman. She was wearing a black dress with a mini skirt, short split sleeves, and a square neck hole. She was holding the scythe in her hand, looking every much like the goddess she was. Roxxi turned to him, with a half crazy smile on her face. "Captain William Turner."

"Captain Roxxi, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you know the Death Goddess when you see her?"

"So, who's dying?"

"OI!" Roxxi said. "You really need to relax once in a while!" She smiled warmly at him. "Didn't you notice all that laughing?" She pointed at a barrel, where Jack was watching everything.

"That's not funny." Will said, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Will."

"Oi William, I need you to do me a favor." Jack said. "I need you to go to Tia Dalma's shack and get some medicine for my Mum."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Cause this idiot has seven out of the eight other Pirate Lord after him." Delila said, walking out of her cabin.

"What did you do this time?"

"Roxxi found the map to Atlantis." Jack explain, pulling the map out of his pocket. "So everyone thinks I'm on my way there, which I am, but they want to go there too, for some bloody reason that I possibly could be unable or don't want to think of. So they're trying to get this bloody map to get to said lost city to get some thing that could possibly mean to the end of all things as we know it After all, after Stone Eyed Sam got the Sword of Cortེs, he made himself king of Isla Esquelེtica, until he lost the bloody scabbard. After all that, anything could happen if the other Pirate Lords get there first, so that's why they want to get there, savvy?"

"Aye." Roxxi said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you think their teamed up against you?" Will asked. "By what you said, it sounds like they might also be racing against each other as well."

"Never thought of that." Roxxi said, twisting the handle of the scythe in her hand as she thought. "I wonder what they're after." Then she smiled at a thought: _'Hope it's something shiny, really, really, shiny.'_

"Luv, right now is not the time to be thinking about treasure." Jack said, recognizing her smile. "Or maybe this is about treasure." Then he gestured for the Pearl to lower the gang plank. Once it was lowered, Jack walked straight into his cabin, to the bookshelf. He tapped the books until he found one titled _'Treasures of the Ancient World.'_. Finding what he need, he pulled a feather out of his pocket, stuck it in the book as a bookmark, closed it, and backtracked to the Dragon.

"Took you long enough!" Roxxi complained. "What did you find?"

"It says here that there are nine treasures kept hidden by the royal family." Jack said. "They have mysterious powers. They're only used during war times, which is rare, according to this book. That's it."

"Why do you have a book about that?" Delila asked.

"I think the real question is why do you have a book?" Will corrected.

"It's about treasure, and yes William, I can read." Jack said. "Me and my bonnie lass used to spend hours on end reading about anything and everything!"

"I'm your 'bonnie lass' now?" Roxxi asked. "And where's Lizzie?"

"She's sleeping on the Dutchman." Will said. "She's the first mate."

"Uh, mates, we got company!" Delila said, pointing at the ship behind them. "This will have to continue later."

"It's Chevalle." Jack said, looking through his spyglass. "He doesn't have the Lady, Delila."

"Jack, we've got another ship headed towards us." Roxxi said. "Looks like Villanueva." Then she remembered something: Villanueva and Chevalle hate each other. "Jack, let's unfurl those sails and get going!"

"To be blown to bits in the process?"

"These two Pirate Lords hate each other more then you, you're fine!"

That night, while everybody else on the Pearl was sleeping, Roxxi sat in the crow's nest. She loved this spot. Up here, she felt safe, which was odd considering the height. When ever she needed to think, like now, she go up here. She always did this as a child on ever ship she ever boarded. At first, it was to feel closer to her parents, but now it was just for relaxing.

"Oi! Mind if I join you?" Jack asked, climbing up with two rum bottles in his sash. "Beastie wont leave me alone."

"When does he ever?" Roxxi asked.

"So what's brought my beautiful wife up here?" Jack asked, offering her a rum bottle. He could tell that she came up here to be alone, but that was four hours ago...

"I was thinking about how my Mum said that she left Atlantis, and just wanted to forget the life she had there." Roxxi said, taking the bottle, opening it, and taking a large swing. "I wonder what made her life in Atlantis so bad."

"That is a good question." Jack agreed._ 'Oi, I've never seen her drink rum like this.'_ He watched as she took another large swing of rum, the bottle was now half empty. "Mayhap we should discuss this some where, more comfortable?"

"Not right now, Jack." Roxxi said, suddenly looking depressed. "Besides, I'll be needing to go soon.

"Oh right, your night job." Jack said. They had been keeping the fact that Roxxi was the death goddess from the kids. In order to do that, she only goes out at night, which works since she usually only sleeps six hours a day any way. "Well, be careful, luv."

"I will." Roxxi said, before kissing him and jumping out of the crow's nest, vanishing before getting to the deck.

"Here's to us crazy pirates!" Jack toasted, holding his rum bottle to the sky, before taking a swing. _'Nine treasures with mysterious powers, that's interesting.' _


	5. The Nightmare

The next day, Jack walked into his cabin at sun rise, he had stayed up all night waiting for his wife to return, which had never taken this long before. He would've stayed in the crows nest if Mr. Gibbs hadn't told him that he should get some sleep. He was worried, because since Roxxi wasn't really a full-fledged goddess, she still could get hurt, even killed. It was the price for not forgetting her family. Which would've happened if Jack hadn't interfered...

Instead of going to the bed, he went to the chair at his desk. After sweeping Treasure, Roxxi's cat, off the seat, he opened the compartment and took out his log book. He placed the book and started writing in his spidery hand writing:

"_Aug. 14, 1727_

_Roxxi left last night to do her Death Goddess job. She's not back yet, which is getting me worried. She's never been out this long before._

_The kids are still asleep. I'm only writing because the only other thing to do is paint. Can't even shoot the bloody monkey. So, as you can see, or read, I'm BORED._

_We're on our way to Atlantis, I never thought I'd ever be saying, er writing, that in my life. We also have seven out of nine Pirate Lords after us. I just found out yesterday that Captain Chevalle broke into Shipwreck Cove, and now the Misty Lady, along with a possibly injured Teague, are missing. As for Mum's medicine refill, we sent the Whelp to go get it and bring it to her. As far as I know, he's the only Captain with a ship I can trust, besides Delila but I'm not letting her ship out of my sight."_

Jack reread his writing, then blew across the page for the ink to dry. Since he was planing to write more later, he didn't sign the page, but just closed the book and placed it back in it's hiding spot. Just as he closed the compartment, Roxxi walked in, holding her scythe in one hand, her arm in the other. Jack could see blood seeping out from her hand. "Roxxi, what happened?"

"Bloody Navy." Roxxi grumbled, almost inaudible. "I was trying to get the idiotic git to calm down, and he tried to stab me. If I didn't have my scythe with me, I'd be with the fish right now."

"What happened to the 'idiotic git'?" Jack asked as he got up to get bandages for her arm.

"I showed him why not to mess with Roxxi Sparrow!" She said, very proud of herself, as she sat down in a chair.

Jack sat down across from her and unrolled the white cloth in his hands as Roxxi moved her hand off her wound. Jack's eyes widened at the sight, the cut went down the length of her forearm, meaning that the trail of blood he saw earlier was actually part of the cut. "Roxxi, that's going to be hard to hide from the kids." He pointed out as he wrapped her arm up.

"JACK!" Mr. Gibbs shouted from the deck. Jack and Roxxi both sigh disappointedly, before getting up to see what was wrong. Jack rolled his eyes at the ship headed for them: Gentleman Jocard's ship.

"Will we ever get any rest?" Jack asked, looking up at the sky, noticing something: it was reddish, which could only mean one thing. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"What's wrong Jack?" Roxxi asked, not looking up.

"Roxxi, what do red mornings mean?"

"Bugger!" Roxxi shouted, before picking up a rum bottle and throwing it out to sea out of anger. "A hurricane now?! Why now? Why not later when we don't have half the world after us?" Then she turned to Jack. "I'll be right back."

Below deck, the crew was still sleeping when Roxxi came into their cabin. "WHAT ARE YOU LAZY CURS DOING STILL SLEEPING?" She shouted, flipping the nearest hammock. "GET YOUR WORTHLESS SELVES ONTO THE DECK! ALL OF YOU! MOVEMENT, I WANT TO SEE SOME MOVEMENT!"

"What's got her in a bad mood?" Pintel asked Ragetti, while Roxxi was still yelling and flipping hammocks.

"Must be 'that time of the month fer her." Ragetti said. "I hear that women, they get real moody at a certain time of the month."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING GOSSIPING LIKE LITTLE WENCHES?" Roxxi shouted into their ears. "GET ONTO THE DECK BEFORE I GET YOU THERE MYSELF!"

Jack and Mr. Gibb, who could hear everything Roxxi shouted from the helm, couldn't help but to laugh as the crew walked onto the deck. "That wife of your's sure does have a way about her."

"Aye, she's something, that one." Jack agreed.

"And what's that?" Roxxi asked from the deck.

"Unique." Jack said. "Very unique. Now luv, why don't you get your hot tempered self some sleep? After all, a tired pirate is not a useful pirate!"

"What makes you think I'm tired?" Roxxi asked, before yawning.

"Cause you're scarier then usual, aside from your yawning." Jack said, catching her just as she was about to fall. "And you almost fell asleep standing up." He then nodded to Mr. Gibbs to stay at the helm, then carried Roxxi into their cabin.

"I'm not that tired!" Roxxi protested as she was placed on the bed.

"Just try to get some sleep?" Jack asked, pulling the blanket over her. "Afterall, you did stay up all night last night. What were you doing?" Then he noticed that she already fell asleep. "Sleep well, then." Then a strong wave knocked the ship to the side, causing a large jar to fall off the bookshelf and smash against his head, knocking him out.

* * *

It was a clear day in the most beautiful city Jack had ever seen. Everything was calm and quiet as he walked through the streets unnoticed. Not that there was anybody else out on the streets. Then he heard a drum roll coming from what must've been a fort. He walked over, curious, and froze from what he saw: a guillotine, with Teague standing there, smiling.

"Pirate known as Captain Teague Sparrow, you are charged with the murder of the crowed princess. Your sentence is to be on this day, beheaded. Any last words?"

"Aye, I did not kill your princess." Teague argued. "I just met ol' princess what's her face and she gave me that!"

"Then where is Princess Roxana?"

"Dead." Teague said, then he spotted Jack and his smile faded. 'Be careful, Jack.' He mouthed. Jack looked up at the blue sky, and saw the sea above his head before hearing a sickening thud.

Jack woke up on the floor of his cabin, shaking like a dried leaf in the breeze. He thought about the dream, and realized one thing; that Teague somehow got to Atlantis.


	6. Caramels

"Are you sure?" Roxxi asked after Jack told her about the dream, that is after the hurricane. He forgot the information about her mother.

"Yes." Jack said. "I've never had a nightmare that was not a warning."

"Then we should make for Atlantis was all haste!" Roxxi said.

"And we should brush up on your scythe skills." Jack said. "We might need that."

"So, 'full speed ahead' captain?"

"Aye, full speed ahead."

"Aye aye, captain!" Roxxi shouted, walking out of the cabin.

He could hear Roxxi shouting the order, and smiled. Jack then walked over and pulled something out from under the bed: a guitar. It was just like Teague's guitar only, like everything else on the ship, it was black. He tuned the instrument before playing the only song he could think of: Hoist the Colors, the first song Teague taught him how to play.

"Dad?" Amara said, walking in. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine." Jack said, putting his guitar on the bed.

"I didn't see you out on deck." Amara said. "I got worried."

"Don't worry." Jack said.

"What happened?" Amara asked, curious about the broken glass on the floor. Then she saw Jack rub the back of his head. "Oh, so that's why you weren't on deck."

After Amara left, Jack went back to his log book to write more:

"_Later_

_After I hid this log book again, Roxxi came in with a nasty cut on her arm. Then we got caught in a hurricane, that I missed most of due to a run in with a jar of caramel cubes. _

_Oi, Roxxi and her caramel!_

_Any ways, I had a nightmare. In it, I saw Dad get beheaded in Atlantis. Unfortunately I got no information about the date, or the time of day for that matter. I hope we make it in time."_

"Might as well pick up the caramel before Roxxi gets back." Jack said to himself, then he saw something, a golden necklace with a perfect orb as the pendent. Before he could pick it up, Treasure came by and took it. The cat got onto the table and sat there, flicking her tail, with the necklace hanging out of her mouth.

Roxxi walked back in and saw Jack on his knees, looking at Treasure. "Jack, what are you doing on the floor with my caramel?" She asked. "And why are you staring at Treasure?"

"Nothing!" Jack said. "Just cleaning up!"

"What are you hiding?" Roxxi asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Nothing!"

"Oh really?" Roxxi asked, before pulling his log book out of it's hiding place. "Maybe the answer will be in here?"

"Oh fine, if you insist!" Jack said, before pointing at Treasure. "Your jar fell on me during the hurricane and broke. I was cleaning it up and found that necklace."

"That's odd." Roxxi said, pulling the necklace out of her cat's mouth. "I've never seen this before."

"You've never seen it before?" Jack asked. Roxxi just shook her head. Then they heard yelling from the deck. Jack pulled on his hat and jacket. "Well, duty calls!" He could hear Roxxi laughing as he left.

Out on the deck, Amara and Kate were fighting again. By the looks of things, it seems that they were fighting over who fault it was that the mirror below deck broke, and who should clean up the glass. They were just about to start really fighting when Jack got in between them. "Girls, since you can't seem to figure out who broke the mirror, both of you will clean it up, savvy?"

"Aye Dad!" They both said, not happy with their job.

That night, while Roxxi was out, Jack woke up with a start. He had the same dream again. He looked at his art supplies, and decided to paint something, anything. After not being about to think of anything, he decided to blindfold himself and see what he'll paint if not looking. Afterall, Roxxi always said that he could get some answers to his questions that way.

When he got bored, he took off the blindfold and gasped at the painting, it was a painting of a large golden gate with the word 'Atlantis' engraved into it. Behind it was the fort that Jack had dreamed about, the one with the guillotine. In the corner was a date: Sept. 1.


	7. Mini Jacks

"Jack, I'm back!" Roxxi said, entering their cabin. "I finished early." She kept walking around the cabin, untying her sash in the process. "Jack? Are you in here?" She walked into the sleeping quarters and found Jack sleeping in the bed. "Maybe I finished a bit too early." She quickly retied her sash and went out to the deck.

"Oi, Mr. Gibbs, you should get some sleep!" Roxxi said, walking up to the helm. Mr. Gibbs nodded and left Roxxi to take over the helm. Roxxi smiled as she stared out to sea._ 'Just like old times._' Roxxi thought. Then she heard footsteps from behind. She quickly grabbed her pistol and aimed it at whoever was there, keeping one hand on the wheel.

Sao Feng quickly raised up his hands. "I am not here to cause trouble."

"What do you know about Atlantis?"

"That Jack Sparrow is after it."

"And how do I know that you aren't after Jack like the other Pirate Lords?"

"Because my crew mutinied against me."

Roxxi lowered her pistol, but Sao Feng suddenly grabbed her arm and forced her back against the wheel. "I've always wondered about you. Ever since I saw you back in Singapore, I knew there was more to you then meets the eye, and the eye does not go wanting."

"You already used that line on countless other women, Sao Feng." Roxxi pointed out. "Apparently your problem is that you can't think of better pick up lines."

"But don't you know that you are the grand prize among the male pirates, Miss Smith?"

"That's Mrs. Sparrow to you." Roxxi said through clenched teeth. "Since I am married to Captain Jack Sparrow, who is also a Pirate Lord, like yourself."

"I'll call you what ever I want to call you, Foxy."

Roxxi pushed him away from her. "That's it! You crossed the line there!" She shouted, aiming the pistol back at him. She remembered when she worked for the East India Trading Company, with Jack, other sailors would call her 'Foxy' behind her back, and so she hates that nickname with a passion.

Sao Feng once again grabbed her arm, and aimed the pistol down. Roxxi fired the pistol, causing him to roll his eyes. "Better keep quiet, Missy, or you'll wake your husband."

"What makes you think that's not the point?" She asked. Before she could continue, Sao Feng pushed her back against the wheel again, this time forcing her hands through the openings of the wheel.

"I think he'll like a show, don't you?" He asked. "After all, he is Jack-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected, holding a broken rum bottle while looking down at the unconscious Pirate Lord. Then he looked at Roxxi, who was holding her left wrist, not looking at him. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Roxxi said, even though she couldn't hade the fact that she was in pain.

"Let me see your wrist." Jack said, grabbing it, causing Roxxi to bite her lip. "Oi, looks bad. Should have Mr. Gibbs look at it."

"I just relived him of the helm."

"So, you're the Captain's wife." Jack said. "The well-being of the Captain's family is more important then their sleep. Besides that looks really bad."

"Aye." Roxxi agreed. "I think he might've turned the wheel while my wrists was trapped."

"'Were' luv." Jack corrected. "You're starting to really talk like a pirate now. Should lower your rum rations."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Jack said, like he was talking to one of his kids. "Now come on!" He started to drag her below deck by her good hand. He went straight to the galley, where Mr. Gibbs was half awake, eating an apple. "Oi Gibbs! Have Pintel and Mr. One-Eye take our Stowaway to the brig, and check Roxxi's wrist for me. I think it might be broken."

"Aye captain." Mr. Gibbs said, putting down the apple and looking at her wrist. "It looks bad, captain."

"No, really?" Jack asked, annoyed by the fact that Mr. Gibbs just stated the most obvious thing.

"Might be sprained." Mr. Gibbs said. "But can't be sure."

Jack grabbed an apple and started to cut it up. He liked to bother Barbossa by randomly cutting up apples, just to watch it turn brown, and he could tell, by the foot steps, that Hector was coming...

"Jack, you really need to grow up." Barbossa said, rolling his eyes at the chopped up apple.

"Hector, we all need to grow up, we do!" Roxxi pointed out, drinking some rum.

"Is she already drunk?" Barbossa asked Jack, who now had his fingers in his hair. When Jack did this, he really looked like Teague, specking of which...

"Jack, I heard a rumor that Teague's dead." Barbossa said, picking up a bright green apple. "You do know what that mean's, don't ye now?" Then he took a bite out of his apple, and smiled at the look of pure horror on Jack's face.

"If he is dead, then the title of Keeper of the Code is going to get passed down to Jack." Mr. Gibbs said, shocked to be saying those word. That would also make him the world's most wanted pirate.

"If I'm Keeper of the Code, then I have to pass down my title of Pirate Lord to Jackie." Jack said, thinking out loud. "And I wont be able to sail anymore, unless Roxxi retires. Although, I will be keeping my ship."

"What good is that if you can't sail her?" A mini Jack asked, on his left shoulder.

"Who says you should keep to the Code?" Another mini Jack a on his right shoulder asked.

"Maybe cause he'd be Keeper of the Code, you idiot!"

"So, hang the Code!"

"You should just accept Teague's fate as a sign that you are ready for the honor of being Keeper of the Code." Left shoulder Jack said.

"'Honor'? More like becoming a prisoner." Right shoulder Jack said. "And forget the salty wenches."

"The man's married, you good for nothing cur!"

"Who'd be likely to leave us once she finds out that Jack is bound to stay in that cave!"

"Oi, both of you, shut up and leave my alone!" Jack said, causing Roxxi, Barbossa, and Mr. Gibbs to stop talking and look at him.

"That's the second time you've done that, Jack." Left shoulder Jack pointed out. "You keep doing that and everyone will think you're crazy."


	8. The Golden Gate

It was a sunny afternoon in the Mediterranean as the Black Pearl sailed through the water. Jack stood at the helm, bored. After a few battles, and a few close calls, they hadn't run into any Pirate Lords, and Sao Feng escaped the brig during a battle against his crew. Turns out it was a trap that would've worked if he hadn't tried to kiss Roxxi. The biggest problems were between Jackie, Amara, and Kate, over who's fault it was some random thing happened, like spilt rum. Nothing interesting until...

"JACK!" Roxxi screamed. "BEHIND US! SEVEN PIRATE LORDS AT OUR STERN, AND GAINING!"

"FULL CANVAS!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. "RUN OUT THE SWEEPS! THROW OUT ANYTHING HEAVY THAT IS NOT USEFUL IN BATTLE! WATCH YOUR STEPS! DON'T STEP ON THE BEASTIE! I WANT US GOING FASTER!"

"YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN!" Roxxi shouted, louder then Pintel. "RUN OUT THE SWEEPS YOU WORTHLESS SEA SLUGS!"

"Mrs. Sparrow, where are the sweeps?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"BLOODY HELL JACK!" Roxxi yelled at him. "YER CREW DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THE BLOODY SWEEPS ARE?"

"I'll show them where the sweeps are." Barbossa said.

"I WANT THE STRONGEST TO FOLLOW BARBOSSA!" Roxxi shouted. "THE REST OF YOU, UNFURL THOSE SAILS, NOW!" Then she ran over to Jack. "We just need to keep running til night fall, then we'll be at Atlantis."

"Why not now?" Jack asked, holding on to the wheel for his life.

"Cause the city can only be accessed under a full moon." She said.

"I don't think we can run for that long luv." Jack said, ducking from a cannon ball.

"DAD!" Kate screamed. "THERE'S A SHIP NEXT TO US!"

Jack and Roxxi both looked and saw the Flying Dutchman. "OI WILLIAM! WE NEED SOME HELP!" Jack shouted.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE?" Will shouted back. "TIA DALMA WARNED ME ABOUT THIS!"

"DID YOU GET DANIELLE HER MEDICINE?" Roxxi shouted.

"YES! SHE'S FINE!" Will shouted

"JACK, WHERE'S WILLIAM!" Elizabeth shouted. Last time they saw each other, the Turners left their son, William, with Jack.

"HE'S AT PORT ROYAL WITH YOUR FATHER!" Jack shouted.

"TURNER, SPARROW, I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE TIME FOR THAT KIND OF TALK!" Barbossa shouted from below deck.

"Lower the anchor." Roxxi said to Jack. "I've got an idea."

"LOWER THE ANCHOR!" Jack shouted.

"WILL, YOU'RE SAILING A SHIP THAT CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY ANOTHER SHIP!" Roxxi shouted. "COVER OUR BLOODY STERN!"

"MUM!" Amara shouted. "HOW LONG TIL WE CAN GO TO ATLANTIS?"

"ABOUT TWO HOURS, WHY?"

"STOP!" Amara shouted, stopping time for everything, except for any one wearing a power necklace. She looked down at her glowing necklace. "TWO HOURS GO!"

Suddenly, it was night time, and a huge golden gate rose out of the sea. Roxxi found a piece of parchment. "Jack, we need a key!"

"Now you tell me!"

On deck, Sammy, Roxxi's little brother, turned to Anamaria. "Since it looks like we're doom, let me say one thing. I've loved you since I first saw you, Anamaria!"

Everyone on deck stopped, shocked by what they just heard. After all, it's not everyday someone professes their love on the Pearl.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jack said. Then he heard meowing. He looked down and saw Treasure sitting there, with the golden necklace in her mouth. He then remembered something: Treasure was Roxana's cat before she was Roxxi's, which means that the cat might know something they don't.

Jack grabbed the necklace and ran to the gate. Seeing that the only opening was the size of the golden ball pendent, Jack shoved it in.

Suddenly a huge wave washed over all the ships. Then they were underwater, and sinking with their ships. Just as they were about to run out of air, all nine ships resurfaced. Once he was sure that his family was alright, Jack looked up, and saw the gates open, with the beautiful city of Atlantis sparkling behind it. Then he heard the drum roll start from the fort.


	9. Roxana's Will

"Roxxi, we need to get to that fort now!" Jack said, already starting to get a long boat ready.

"Why?" Roxxi asked.

"Teague is at that fort, and is about to lose his head, literally!" Jack shouted. In the dream he's been having every night, he always failed at saving him. He didn't want that dream to become reality.

Pretty soon, Jack found himself alone in the city while Roxxi was helping the crew with the Pearl. As he walked, he was careful to stay hidden, until he realized that no one was in the streets, but at the fort. Jack felt sick from hearing the drum rolls start and stop, each time tricking him, making him think he was too late. When he got to the fort's entrance, he froze seeing a guillotine, with Teague standing there, smiling.

"Pirate known as Captain Teague Sparrow, you are charged with the murder of the crowed princess. Your sentence is to be on this day, beheaded. Any last words?"

"Aye, I did not kill your princess." Teague argued. "I just met ol' princess what's her face and she gave me that!"

"Then where is Princess Roxana?"

"Dead." Teague said, then he spotted Jack and his smile faded. 'Be careful, Jack.' He mouthed. Jack looked up at the blue sky, and saw the sea above his head before hearing a sickening thud. He forced himself to look at the guillotine and saw that the executioner was dead, not Teague, who looked very confused for once. "By what I know, that's not supposed to happen."

"Who did this?" A man shouted.

"Look, over there, another outsider!" A woman shouted, pointing at Jack.

"He didn't kill your executioner, I did!" Roxxi shouted, standing on top of the guillotine. She really did look like a death goddess at that moment, with the scythe in her hand standing on the instrument for executing. "Me, Roxxi Sparrow!"

"And here I thought you were bad about your self image." Will said to Jack, scaring him in the process. "This is underwater, Jack. I can set foot here."

"Did you say you were Roxxi Sparrow, as in Roxxi Serenity Smith Sparrow?" The first man asked.

"Yes, I am." Roxxi said, a bit nervous about hearing someone she didn't know say her full name. Her middle name, Serenity, was something she avoided using.

"Your mother, Roxana Ariel Atlantica Smith, was our princess." The man said. "She was on her way here when this man killed her-"

"Did not!" Teague shouted as Jack was untying the mans hands.

"Any ways, this man also had her final will with him."

"It was in a bottle I found in a fish!" Teague said. "You all even saw said fish!"

"Here it is, Mrs. Sparrow." The man said, handing her a paper.

"Thank you." Roxxi said, unrolling the paper.

"_To Whomever This May Concern_

_I, Roxana Ariel Atlantica Smith, princess of Atlantis, hereby name my heir to be my third born child, Roxxi Serenity Smith Sparrow. If she declines the offer, I want her to pick who will rule._

_-Princess Roxana Ariel Atlantica Smith"_

"Oh my god." Teague said, after no one had any reaction. Even Jack froze, with the ropes around Teague's wrists just loosened. "My son is married to the Queen of Atlantis!"

Will was next to speak"That would make Jack a-"

"I'm a king?" Jack asked, finally releasing Teague's hands. He was already king of the Brethren Court, but that was because everybody wanted to see him die. Once he was ruler of the mermaids, but he severed most of his bound to him, except for one blue tailed mermaid...

But now he was just given a whole city to rule over as their King! First, Jack was nervous, but then he remembered something important. "Oi, what's your face, is there any rum?"

"Yes, some of the best."

"DRINKS ALL AROUND THEN MATES!" Jack and Roxxi both shouted.

"Captain Turner, I think we've just doomed an already damned city." Barbossa said, just catching up, the rest of Jack's crew behind him. "I'd suggest we should leave before they realize that."


	10. Teague's Memory

That night, Jack was laying on a bed, looking at a map, trying to figure out where to go next. He wanted to find some treasure, this being of the shiny variety. Of corse, this was assuming that Roxxi would actually want to leave, and not become a queen. Jack was sure she wouldn't want to stay, but he also knew that she was as changing as the sea, very unpredictable.

He sat up on the bed, and found Beastie at the foot of it. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed the large cat off. Beastie gave him a disappointed look, then walked away. Jack was sure that the cat would come back later, but Jack likes to be able to feel his feet while he's awake...

Just as Jack was about to give up and lay down, Roxxi walked in. She was wearing a silk night gown, every uncharacteristic for her, but Jack didn't mind the change. "How's my queen?"

"I'm not a queen yet." Roxxi said, brushing her hair. "I wont officially be queen for a few weeks. We're going to be taking lessons on what we should do and how we should behave."

Jack walked over and took the brush from her. "'We'?"

"Jack, since I'm the queen, you're going to be king." Roxxi pointed out. "So you're also going to be taking lessons." She roll her eyes at the look on her husband's face, knowing what it meant. "Jack, I'm sure you wont have to wear tights again."

"Those were some bad days back then." Jack said. "Working for Beckett. I'd rather eat my sword and pistol then wear tights again!" Then he noticed something. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your 'night job'?

"The rules for the Death Goddess don't apply here." Roxxi said. "Tonight, it's just you and me, dear."

"Really luv?" Jack asked, picking her up and carrying her to the bed...

* * *

A few hours later, a man was walking down the main hall. He was dressed from head to toe in black, even the scabbard and pistol at his side were black. He very carefully walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall. He saw Roxxi sleeping with Jack, both covered by a blanket. The man noticed that she was still wearing a nightgown, two necklaces, a bracelet, and a chain around her waist with her compact mirror, no weapons in sight. He smiled, then picked her up. He was about to turn around when he heard a pistol cock.

"Put her back!" Teague ordered. He was just going back to his room from getting some rum when he saw the stranger entering his son's room. He was now holding his pistol in his right hand and a rum bottle in his left.

"Captain Teague, get out of my way!" The man ordered. Then he drew his pistol and held it to the side of Roxxi's head. "Or I'll shoot her!"

"Tai Huang, you have no right to give me orders." Teague said. "You're not even a Captain. Not to mention at the wrong end of a pistol."

"And your daughter isn't as well?" Tai Huang pointed out. "Drop your pistol!"

Teague knew he could either do two things: drop his pistol and listen to Tai Huang, which he dreaded, or he could not listen to him, which would most likely lead to Roxxi's death. Teague knew that it would upset Jack, which might cause him to do something crazy. Teague sighed, then dropped his pistol.

* * *

A hour later, Teague was sitting in a cage with Roxxi, who was still sleeping. "Oi, you must've been tired. I don't remember you sleeping this deep when we first met." He couldn't help but to smile at the memory...

* * *

_It was years ago, Teague was at the helm of the Misty Lady. They were just left Isla Hermosa about a week before when they saw an East India Trading Company Ship. This was also the ship that they were held prisoner on a few weeks before. Teague wanted revenge..._

_About half way through the battle, Teague found himself below deck on the Company ship. He saw a black cat sitting there, staring at him with icy blue eyes. "What do you want?" Teague asked. The cat meowed at him and started running._

_The cat led him to the brig, but before he could see what the cat wanted him to see, Teague was fighting a soldier that had followed him. Teague was soon forced against the bars of a cell. He drew his pistol, but it was knocked into the cell behind himself._

_Suddenly there was a gunshot and the soldier fell to the floor, dead. Teague turned around and saw a nine year old girl standing there, holding his pistol, which was smoking. She had red hair with black highlights and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse, brown trousers, a blue vest, a red sash, and black boots. The black cat was sitting next to her._

"_Oi, lass, I'm going to need that back." Teague said._

"_Is that the first thing that infamous Captain Teague Sparrow has to say when just saved by a little girl?" She asked. "I'll give you your pistol if you help me out."_

"_Where's the keys?" Teague asked._

"_Admiral Norrington has them." The girl said. "He also sent his son with Lieutenant Dalton on my boat. He didn't want his son on the ship while I'm onboard."_

"_What did you do?" Teague asked. She must've done something terrible, worst then anything he could've done._

"_I've broken as many crimes as there are stars in the sky." She said, smiling. "Maybe more."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Roxxi."_

"_You're Roxxi?" Teague asked. He's heard stories about her. He knew that she was very unique looking and always traveled with a black cat, but he always pictured her being...older. He pulled out a knife and jammed it in between the door and a bar. He used the knife to pry the door open._

_Once the battle was over, Teague had his crew haul over anything of value or use onto the Misty Lady. "Roxxi, when was the last time you ate?"_

"_Bout a few days ago, why?"_

"_Cause you're joining me for dinner."_

"_I usually don't go on dates with men old enough to be my father, but if you insist." _

* * *

Teague smirked at the memory. He looked at the woman locked up with him now, still sleeping. "Don't you think your jobs as a goddess, a first mate, a mother, and a wife are too much to handle?"


	11. The Truth

"Where am I?" Roxxi asked as she sat up the next morning. She clearly remembered falling asleep in her room. In Jack's arms...

"Sao Feng sent Tai Huang to capture us last night." Teague said, his hat tilted over his face. "I never thought I'd ever see you sleep that deeply. You were even thrown into this cage and scraped your knee."

Roxxi looked at her knee and saw a brown cloth wrapped around it. She looked up at him, very surprised. She knew that Teague wasn't usually the type to sacrifice the well-being of his mostly brown getup to help another person.

"It was the only thing I had!" Teague said.

"Thank you." Roxxi said. "I'm just surprised that-"

"I could've done more to help but I don't have the right supplies."

"What I was trying to say was that I thought you'd be able to break us out by now."

"I tried." Teague said, holding up a knife, bent in a perfect 90 angle. "They know about all my tricks." He then pointed at a pile of junk; a few more bent knives, a bent spoon, a ripped silk cloth, a bent metal bar, a bone, and a rum bottle.

"Why don't you get yourself some sleep?" Roxxi asked. "You look tired. Jack always says that-"

She was interrupted by a man throwing in a tray of food. Roxxi watched as he walked away. "Annoying git." She mumbled as she turned back to Teague. "Let's eat."

"You eat." He ordered, sounding every bit like a captain.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Teague said, before pushing his hat over his face. Before Roxxi could pick up the bright red apple, she could tell her cell mate was sleeping...

* * *

Jack was sitting at a desk, his hand on his forehead. He looked down at the paper on the desk, then threw it. It was a ransom note: either give the other seven Pirate Lords the Atlantian treasures, or he'll lose Roxxi and Teague. Jack had no idea what to do. No one knew where the treasures were kept. It was a family secret that none of the Smith sisters were told.

Stressed, he picked up another paper, which was Roxana's will. He held it in his left hand and noticed something wrong: it was dated about two months ago. Roxxi was told that Roxana died, four years ago. Jack took a closer look at the paper, then his jaw dropped. In the lower right hand corner, was a tiny skeleton holding a speared heart, which was also the icon on Teague's flag...

* * *

After a few minutes of sleep, Teague woke up to the sound of coughing. He tilted his hat back up and saw Roxxi on her hands and knees, coughing and shaking. He got up and tried to get her to calm down. "Roxxi, take deep breaths. Relax and-"

He caught Roxxi just as she slumped over, unconscious. She was warm, too warm. Teague took off his jacket, folded it up, and placed it on the floor before laying Roxxi down. He then saw a bright red apple that looked extra glossy. He wiped his finger on it, tasted it, and spat it out. "Poison." He said to himself, before noticing the bite mark. "We've got to get out of here."

He looked at her, very worried. Teague remembered once when Jack had been poisoned. If Tia Dalma hadn't come, they would've lost him, and he got that bad after about a day in bed.

Teague, just out of curiosity, grabbed Roxxi's compact mirror and looked at it. The top of the mirror had an engraving of a skeleton holding a scythe, the traditional image of the grim reaper. He could feel that there was another carving on the bottom, and flipped the mirror over. The bottom had the reverse of the medallion on it. Teague placed the carving on the medallion, which was a perfect fit, then pulled it back.

After nothing happened, Teague sighed. He flicked the mirror open, and nearly jumped when it opened up into the scythe. After getting over the shock, he took a closer look at the blade, which was the same width as his knives...

* * *

A hour later, Roxxi woke up in a forest clearing. She sat up and looked around. After seeing no body around, she took off her dress and slipped into the nearby lake in her underclothes, which were a tube top and shorts.

"Looks like somebody's awake." A voice said.

Roxxi turned around and saw Teague standing there. "You should come in. The water's great!"

"Don't you think it will look strange if I'm found swimming with my daughter-in-law?"

"Good point." Roxxi said. "Then how bout you go stand watch?" After he left, Roxxi slipped into to water, just up to her chin. She felt so calm, listening to the birds chirping and feeling a light breeze. Then everything went black...

"Now what?" Teague asked, coming back. He couldn't see Roxxi anywhere, until he saw the top of her head slip under the surface...

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack was standing outside of the palace. He was watching as Beastie went hunting, which was very entertaining since he was only trying to catch small birds. The full grown tiger was failing at catching birds smaller then his paw. When Jack heard a twig snap from across the rose garden, he drew his sword.

"Oi, Jack!" Teague shouted, holding Roxxi. She was, once again, unconscious, and wrapped in Teague's jacket Jack could see water dripping from her hair. "Jack, it's only me and your wife."

Jack raised his sword to Teague's throat. "All I see is my unconscious wife in the arms of her mother's murderer." Jack growled. "Hand her over!"

"What makes you think I killed Roxana?"

"Her will was dated a few months ago, after you went missing." Jack pointed out. "And it's written on your custom made paper."

"Guess what boy. You're right." Teague said, handing Roxxi over. "I did kill Roxana, but it was an-"

Before he could finish, some guards came over and took him away as Jack took Roxxi to their room.


	12. Morveren

"Do you think she's alright?" Elizabeth asked Jack. Just before Teague was locked up, he told Jack that Roxxi had been poisoned. Ever since, Jack wouldn't leave her side, and that was hours ago.

"I think we should try to get Tia Dalma." Jack said.

"We're literally a world away from her. How will we contact her?" Elizabeth asked, think that Jack has finally lost what ever mind he had left.

"It's actually quite simple." Jack said. "But we'll need to go out side."

"Then let's go!"

Jack was about to leave, when he felt something on his wrist. He turned around and saw Roxxi's hand. Jack turned back to Elizabeth as he pulled a blue gem out of his hair. "Hold this at the harbor and ask for Morveren. Then tell her to tell Tia Dalma about Roxxi, savvy?"

After Elizabeth nodded and left, Jack turned back to Roxxi. Her eyes were glossy, like she had been crying. "Roxxi luv, are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare." She said. "It was about That Night."

Jack nodded, knowing what she meant. 'That Night' was what they called the night her parents, Megan, and Jade were shot. Roxxi had also managed to shoot the murder, the twelve year old Barbossa, in the leg. She had had nightmares about it since before they met, when they were kids. Roxxi seemed to be the only one affected by That Night, though Jack swears that Jade must've also been very affected by it, since she talks in third person all the time...

"Anything else?" Jack asked. He knew she had those nightmares until she got her revenge on Barbossa, again, but she had gotten used to them. Some else must've happened in this dream to have scared her this much.

"I was in a cave, and picked up a skull."

"And?"

"It was wearing your bandana and your piece of eight." Roxxi said, before coughing. "I'm really starting to hate apples."

"I only hate the green ones."

"Because Hector loves them?" Roxxi teased.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth stood at the edge of the harbor. "Morveren?"

Instantly, a woman appeared in the water. She had long red hair, over pearly skin which ended at her waist. From her waist down was a blue fin. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding annoyed, then she saw the gem. "That two legged son of a-"

"You're a mermaid?!" Elizabeth shouted. "How do you know Jack?"

"He used the Trident and destroyed the other gems." Morveren said. "I thought he also destroyed that one, but I guess not."

"Jack said to tell you that to tell Tia Dalma that-"

"Tell him to do it himself!"

"That our friend Roxxi has been-"

"Roxxi?" Morveren asked. "The black tail, with red and black hair? I haven't seen her since the first Great Pirate War! Is she alright?"

"She's been poisoned, so Jack wants you to-"

Before Elizabeth could finish, the mermaid dove into the water...

* * *

"Where's Teague?" Roxxi asked after Jack placed a wet cloth on her forehead. He was starting to find the 'wet cloth idea' rather useless, since Roxxi, because of her fire neck, usually was feverish, but now the cloth kept drying up after thirty minutes. He found just dumping a bucket of water on his wife very tempting...

"Locked up." Jack said. "He admitted to killing your mother." He jumped when the wet cloth on Roxxi's fore head suddenly caught on fire.

"Did he now?" Roxxi asked, getting up.

"Lay down." Jack said.

"I'm going to-"

"I said 'lay down'." Jack said, sounding angry.

Roxxi stopped and just stared at him, stunned. Jack had never, in the thirty five years of knowing him, raised his voice at her like this. Expect from when they're fight, but then she's normally the first to raise her voice. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, until she felt Jack's arms push her back on the bed.

"I'm going to get us some food." Jack said, still sound a little angry. "Stay here." Then he walked out of the room and turned to Beastie, who was sitting next to the door. "Keep a weather eye."

A few minutes later, Jack was in the prison area. He looked around at the cells, trying to find his father. _'That's odd. I thought he would be here.'_ Then he found one cell with it's door opened all the way. He walked over to it and found scratches in the metal, from the inside of the door. "Bugger!"


	13. Attack on the Palace

"Thirty one rum bottles, thirty two rum bottles, thirty three rum bottles." Roxxi said, trying to go back to sleep. She tried sheep, but decided that they weren't going to work after reaching six hundred sixty six. "Thirty four rum bottles, thirty five rum bottles. Oi, where is that man?"

"I was going to ask you that." Teague said, walking in. "But I think we know just as much about the location of Jack as each other, so no point asking."

"What are you doing here?" Roxxi asked, through clenched teeth.

"Just wanted to check on my daughter-in-law." Teague said, leaning against a wall. "Afterall, last I saw of her, she had been poisoned and nearly drowned."

"You also took the liberty of killing her mother." Roxxi said.

"I've been trying to tell Jack, it was an-"

"I don't care what your excuse is." Roxxi said, standing up. She reached for her waist, only to find that Jack, when he changed her into the usual clothes, didn't put her belt back on. She looked at the night stand and saw her chain belt, but something was missing...

"Looking for this?" Teague asked, holding her mirror. "It's a good thing no one else knows about your mirror, otherwise neither of us would have it." Then he tossed it over to Roxxi, who carefully caught it. Obviously, she knew more about the mirror/scythe then anyone else.

Teague shut his eyes, sure that he would be dead in the matter of seconds, when he heard an explosion. He noticed that the sound came from the front door, then he heard heavy boots running towards the grand stair case. "Time to go, dear." He said, running out of the room.

"Don't call me 'dear'." Roxxi said, before running after him.

Jack was running down a hall, and went around a corner, and smacked into Teague. Both men ended up on the floor causing hats to fly. Jack grabbed his tricorn hat and placed it back on his head. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Aye, 'old times' meaning when you'd invite those annoying curs you called 'friends' and played 'hide and seek', only to turn the game into 'who can get Teague angry first'?" Teague asked. "Thanks to you all, my hat's feather shrank."

"The feather used to be bigger?"

"Aye, but not like Hector's." Teague said. Jack and Teague would talk about Barbossa using his first name, since no one knew that Teague knew Barbossa's full name. "Who the hell gets a feather that big?"

"I actually 'trimmed' it for him, at Isla de Muerta." Jack said, before noticing something. "Where were you just now?"

"Oi that's right!" Teague said. "Me and Roxxi were heading out." He looked to his side and found that Roxxi wasn't there. "Where is she?"

After going back down the hall way Teague came out of, they found Roxxi coughing again. Jack rushed over to his wife, but stopped when he saw Captain Chevalle walk out of a room, a pistol trained on Roxxi as he wrapped an arm around her. "Sparrow, where are the treasures?"

"I don't-"

Before Jack could finish, he saw Roxxi kick Chevalle, still coughing a little, then spun around to face him. "You and your Brethren Court will pay for poisoning me!" She said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

After Chevalle ran off, Jack started laughing. Teague looked at his son, thinking that he lost his mind. "What's so funny?"

"Roxxi." Jack said. "No one is in any real danger, cause she wont cause harm to the Brethren Court. We'll meet up at the Pearl."

* * *

When they got to the Black Pearl, Roxxi was already there, waiting for them with two rum bottles for him. "What took you so long? I was about to make you two share a bottle!"

"Very funny luv!" Jack shouted. "How's the Pearl?"

"She's just as ship shape as when we left her, except for the note I found!" Roxxi said, before pulling out a paper. "It's from Barbossa, about the others."

Once they were in the captain's cabin, while Teague examined the cabin, Jack read the note:

"_J. Teague Sparrow_

_The other Lords are meeting up in a pub near the forest at about noon this Saturday. Captain Turner got invited in your place. I also heard that Teague was invited, since he is Keeper of the Bloody Code._

_-Hector B."_

"I wonder why they don't like the number eight?" Roxxi asked, drinking some rum. As odd as it was, she stopped coughing after drinking some rum. "I mean, what's wrong with the number? Bloody hell, they even have 'nine pieces of eight'! Why not just have eight pieces of eight, and only eight Pirate Lords to begin with?"

"I can see you're feeling better." Teague commented. "Oi Jack, someone's coming. Time to make yourself scarce."

As soon as Roxxi and Jack got to the sleeping quarters, the door opened and Will and Elizabeth walked in. "Captain Teague, we thought we heard Roxxi."

"You did." Roxxi said, walking back in. "And I'll have you know that I'm feeling just fine. Better then ever in fact!"

"She's drunk again, isn't she?" Will asked.

"You have no idea mate." Jack said, joining his wife. "She got here before we did, so we have no idea just how much rum she's had."

"Oi Jack! You're so dramatic sometimes!" Roxxi said. "You should relax!"

"You're starting to sound like Jade now." Jack said. "And I do relax."

"Oh yes, and you also said you'd never kiss another girl." Roxxi said. "And yet, you kissed Scarlet, Gazelle, Anamaria, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Catherine, Sayuri, Usagi, Selene, heck you even kissed Turner! And we all know which one."

"Elizabeth, it's a long story." Will said.

"I didn't mean you!" Roxxi said, her voice getting a pitch higher.

"Jack Teague Sparrow?" Teague said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Aye, I'm not good at drinking games." Jack said. "And the Whelp was born for them. Now back to the subject. I need to get into the meeting."

"I've got an idea." Teague said, smiling mischievously.


	14. The Meeting

Barbossa walked into the pub and looked over at the chair at the far end of the room, Teague's seat, but after taking a closer look, he realized that it wasn't him. The man was wearing Teague's signature red jacket, hat, and was holding the guitar, but Barbossa knew who it was. _'Wow, I would've never guessed that Jack would actually wear that. He looks just like Teague.'_

After everyone else arrived, the meeting, or the shooting and yelling, started. Jack, who had been playing 'Spanish Ladies' on the guitar and hoping that the others didn't notice all of the wrong notes, took his chance to play a song he knew, 'Hoist the Colors'. Barbossa's eyes shot up when he heard the song start, surprised to be the only one who noticed.

Just as things started to quite down, the doors flew open. Fitzwilliam, who Barbossa was very surprised to see, ran in. "Roxxi has finally lost her mind! She set all the other bars on fire, and is headed here!"

Instead of running to safety of their own ships, the Pirate Lords started fighting again. Barbossa carefully made his way to Jack. "What did you do this time?"

"Teague killed Roxana." Jack whispered. "We've kept her drunk every time to keep her temper down, but we forgot today."

"Shut up Jack." Teague whispered from behind the chair. He was hidden there just in case the Pirate Lords found out about Jack, which would mean that Jack would need back up. He was holding Jack's jacket and hat, or sitting on the jacket. Barbossa looked at the chair, and noticed that Teague was actually perfectly hidden from the front.

As if Barbossa talking to Jack wasn't obvious enough for the Pirate Lords, who were all staring at him, Beastie came in from the sudden storm. The tiger ran across the room, like a dog, and jumped onto Jack, knocking the chair back onto Teague. After getting up, Teague stood there with his hand on his back. "Stupid cat."

"It's a tiger!" Jack shouted.

"Which is a type of cat!"

"Will the two of you shut it?" Barbossa shouted, pointing. Every other person was staring at the father and son, stunned that they were actually tricked.

"TEAGUE!" Roxxi shouted, walking in. "You killed my mother, I'll make you pay!"

"You'd better run, Dad." Jack warned, pulling his own jacket on. "You've only got one sword on you. And the last time you fought in a serious fight was when? Eight teen years?"

"Actually, I think you should be running before I shoot you." Teague said, pulling out his sword. "And what makes you think I'd lose?"

"Cause it looks like a fight to the death?" Jack asked.

"Like I said: 'What makes you think I'd lose?'"

"Cause that's my wife!"

"Your point is?"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Roxxi asked, holding her scythe.

"Roxxi dear!" Teague shouted, turning to her. "Why don't you put your scythe away and fight like a real pirate? I've always wanted to see how much my dear trainee improved since I taught her."

"In case you want to know, after I was marooned, I found the Treasure and traveled the world a hundred times over, training with different people." Roxxi said, pulling out her sword. "The Mayan, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, even the Amazon Women."

"And you think that I wont be able to defeat you?" Teague asked. "After all, when we'd train, I'd beat you every time. I never even had to try to beat you, I just did. Every day, the same thing until the day you jumped ship at-"

Before he could finish, Teague found himself blocking what could've been a quick and deadly blow from Roxxi. Jack watched as his wife fought against his father, both equally matched. He knew that once the fight ended, he'd most likely lose someone, unless he stopped them himself...

Teague was stunned when Jack blocked one of his blows with his sword, after he just defended him. "Jack, what in the blazes are you doing?"

"Trying to get you two to stop!"

Just then, Roxxi pushed Jack aside, then focused back on Teague. Before he could react, Roxxi had already knocked the sword out of his hand. She then kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Jack watched in horror as Roxxi lifted her sword, getting ready to stab Teague. "Roxxi, stop! Belay that!"

Roxxi brought her sword down, blood splattering onto her clothes.


	15. Mushu

Teague sat there, frozen. He didn't remember the last time he felt this much pain, only he wasn't the one who was stabbed.

He watched as Jack fell to the floor, bleeding from his wound. At the last possible moment, Jack had jumped in between Teague and Roxxi, causing her to stab him instead. Teague then looked at Roxxi, who was shaking.

"No." Roxxi said, barely holding herself together. "Not Jack." Then she looked at Teague, looking scared, sad, vulnerable. She then did what pirates do best: turned around and ran.

"Oi, Barbossa, you go get Megan and the other two Smith Sisters." Teague ordered. The 'Smith Sisters' was the group name for Megan, Jade, Roxxi, and Phebe, since their maiden name is Smith. "Oh, and the rest of you, get lost!"

Normally, no one would listen, but seeing that Teague's infamous temper was rising, the eight standing Pirate Lords left. Teague looked down at his son, using a rag to try to stop the bleeding. "Oi, Danielle's going to love this story."

After about ten minutes, Teague heard foot steps. Sounded like Barbossa, Megan, Jade, and Phebe were running, which would explain how they were able to get there twice as fast then usual...

Megan, who was the only girl who knew how to treat wounds like this, ran over to Jack. She quickly grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. After finding one, she checked the pressure, timing it with the clock in the room. She looked at Teague and gave him a hopeful smile.

So she found it rather shocking when Teague grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Teague, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Roxxi, and make sure she comes back in one piece." Teague said. "We all know that she's been suicidal for the past four years, but she might try even more to end her life."

"Ending her life before her time will cause the Death Goddess to rise." Jade said, creeping out everyone else in the room.

"Phebe, please do something with your sister." Teague said, slowly shaking his head while running his fingers through his greasy hair. Then he thought of something. "Oi Jade, don't you have a Tea House to go to or something?"

* * *

Roxxi sat at the docks, looking at her reflection. She was right next to the Black Pearl, and couldn't help but admire the sheer size of the ship. _'Sure is a beauty, like always, and this isn't the whole ship.'_ She then looked back at the water.

"I've never seen the infamous Black Pearl up close like this before." a voice said from behind Roxxi. She turned around and saw Teague standing there. "It's actually kind of scary for me."

"The infamous Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, is afraid of a ship?"

"No, just the fact that the little baby I took care of is now Captain of his own ship." Teague said. "I remember, after he was born, holding him for the first time. That's when it sunk in that I'd be a Dad."

"What happened next?"

"I waited until I was sure Danielle was alright, then went to Madagascar." Teague said. "Met some old friends called 'Whisky, Rum, and Brandy'."

"No friend named 'Wine'?" Roxxi asked, laughing.

"No, wine costs too much." Teague said, before smiling. "I almost had a wine bottle one night, til I found a Chinese man selling good luck charms. Bought four of them, all pure gold. Been trying to get rid of them since."

"You're trying to 'get rid' of pure gold?!" Roxxi shouted. "Are you mad?"

"Come with me, and you'll understand why." Teague said, walking away. Roxxi followed him, interested in what he wanted to show her. Pretty soon, they were at the Misty Lady, which looked almost purple in the bluish light. Roxxi knew that the ship was really red, but still made a comment about her looking purple. Teague then lead her to his cabin.

"What's with the cat?" Roxxi asked, holding a mummified cat.

"That's a long story that we should not worry about now." Teague said, digging through his jacket pocket. He then pulled out a solid gold dragon. "This is."

"Why did you take me to your cabin if the object in question is in your pocket?"

"Because there's a spell that must be read." Teague said. "I have it written down on a piece of paper in my desk."

"Oh, so you put papers in your desk?" Roxxi asked. "When I found Jack off the coast of Shipwreck Island, his desk was covered in papers and maps and books and pages from said books. Oh my god, all of those papers, plus all of his paintings! I even found a few dead bugs in the mess."

"Can you read this?" Teague asked, handing Roxxi a strip of silk cloth.

"You don't know Chinese?"

"Used to, but I don't remember it."

Roxxi rolled her eyes and read the cloth. As she read, she noticed that smoke started to circle around the golden dragon. When she finished reading, sparks started to appear. It sounded like a voice started to talk, but then Teague reached in and grabbed some thing with his hand, also causing the smoke to clear. The golden dragon was now red with a yellow stomach and whiskers. On the top of the head were now two blue horns. Unfortunately, it was still about a few inches tall, at most. Oh, and, it was now alive! Teague released the dragon.

"I don't like you!" The dragon said. "First you kick me, then you choke me! What are you going to do next, shoot me?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"So, Green Tea, how many ships are chasing you this time?"

"There's no one chasing me." Teague said, slightly annoyed by being called 'Green Tea'. "And my name is-"

"I know what your name is, Tea Glass."

"Mushu, I need you to help her."

Mushu took one look at Roxxi, then turned back to Teague. "There is no way I'm helping anymore girls save countries!"

"She's the one doing the saving." Teague whispered. "She is, lets just say, suicidal."

"And how do I help, Tea Cup?"

Roxxi smiled at the dragon, amused. She didn't catch what they were just talking about by the amazement of what she just saw.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Mushu asked.

"I'm Roxxi Sparrow. What's your name?"

"Well, Rocky, I'm Mushu. One of China's Greatest Dragons!"

"More of a lizard, if you ask me." Teague whispered to Roxxi. "How about you go out to the deck. I need to have a talk with Mushu." After Roxxi left, Teague picked Mushu up and placed him on the palm of his hand. "So, what do you think?"

"She seems alright." Mushu said. "Very pretty, though she does seem like the 'ready-to-kill-at-a-moment's-notice' type. What's her main problem?"

"I killed her mother."

"What?!" Mushu shouted. "What's that matter with you?"

"I've been trying to say this: it was an accident!"

"Then why don't you tell me and Rocky now?" Mushu asked. "It might help if she hears the whole story."

Before anything else could be said, Roxxi walked back in. "Yes, I want to hear more about this 'accident'."

* * *

**Aye, the Mushu here is the same one off of Mulan...**


	16. The Story

"It was a stormy day near Shipwreck Island." Teague began. "I was in this cabin, resting. Chevalle managed to shoot me in the leg before I left the Cove, and Robbie said that I should take it easy."

"You trust him enough to leave the Misty Lady to his charge while you're injured?" Roxxi asked, interrupting Teague.

"Aye, he's a good man." Teague said. "He helped me with Jack just a few months before we met. Now, back to the story."

_Teague sat at his desk, reading a book as the Misty Lady was tossed around by the waves. He wasn't worried at all. His main concern was that they would end up off corse. He had helped Jack chart the safest corse to the Caribbean, mainly Tortuga, not thinking that he'd actually need to use it. After Chevalle's ambush, however, he had no choice. Some one had to warn Jack..._

"_Teague Sparrow." A voice said. Teague looked over at the door and saw Roxana, dry as if it was a sunny day out side. _

"_You know, must people knock on doors before entering." Teague said. "And what are you doing here? Everyone thinks you're dead."_

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."_

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Where's your son?"_

"_On his way to either Atlantis or Tortuga." Teague said. "He didn't really make it clear about where they're headed first. Wait, why do you want to know where my son is?"_

"_Because, if he's going there, then he will endanger the nine treasures of Atlantis." Roxana said, a sword suddenly appearing in her hands. "I can not allow that to happen."_

"_Uh, Roxana, don't you think we can talk this out?" Teague asked, not wanting to fight a woman. "I mean, I do remember that me and your husband weren't friends but still." In reality, Teague and Slick Snake were sworn enemies. Compared to their fighting, Jack and Barbossa's fights would be like two kids fighting over a piece of candy..._

"_I don't care about that!"_

"_Then put the bloody sword away and sit down!"_

"_Where is Jack?"_

_Teague stood up and took out his pistol. "Put the sword down, Roxana." He ordered. He had the pistol aimed at her right arm, just in case she decided to try to stab him, which she did. Just as Teague was about to fire, the ship lurched suddenly, causing his hand to move to his right, her left. Next thing he knew, he was kneeling over Roxana, who was dying from her wound._

"_Paper." She said. Teague handed her a paper from his desk and a pen. She had just signed the paper, when she died. _

"And why should we believe that?" Mushu asked. He saw Roxxi pull a paper, Roxana's will, out of her pocket. "What's that?"

"My Mom's will." Roxxi said, closing her eyes. She held the paper, which started to glow, along with her nails and all of the jewelry she had on. After everything stopped glowing, she opened her eyes. "Teague was telling the truth."

"And here I thought he was weird." Mushu muttered.

"What did you say, lizard?" Roxxi asked.

"Dragon, DRAGON!" Mushu said. "Can a lizard do this?" He spat out a fire ball.

Roxxi snapped her fingers, producing a small flame. "I can." Then she suddenly started coughing.

"Roxxi, just breathe slowly." Teague instructed.

"It burns." Roxxi managed to say before collapsing.

"Is she alright?" Mushu asked.

"Other then the fact that she was poisoned about a week ago, she's fine."

"I know this type of poison! It's what got my uncle's cousin's nephew's sister in law!"

"What?!" Teague asked, confused by how Mushu could know his uncle's cousin's nephew's sister in law in the first place.

"Yes, it's a spacial type of poison that only effects women with magical powers." Mushu said. "Causes coughing, fainting spells, extreme mood swings, then death from her own powers."

"Roxxi can't die." Teague said. "She's the Death Goddess."

"She has powers over death, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Exactly, which means that her powers over death are now working against her."

"I know how to stop it."

That night, Roxxi woke up in the palace. "I really need to stop doing that." She said to herself, getting up. "Maybe all I needed was sleep after all. I feel much better now." Then a thought came to her: if she was in the palace, maybe she could find Jack before anyone realized she was awake.

After a few minutes, Roxxi walked into the master bed room, and saw Jack in the bed. She walked over and grabbed his hand. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this, but I guess it was supposed to happen."

"I think so too, luv." Jack whispered, opening his eyes as a smile crept across his lips. He was just about to leave the room, before he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking that it was Teague, he decided to pretend to still be sleeping.

"Lay down Jack." Roxxi said as Jack started to get up.

"I'm fine, luv!"

"Are you sure?"

"Aye luv."

"All ship shape?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

As if to answer, Jack grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the other side of the bed. Then he positioned himself on top of her. "Does that answer your millions of questions that mean the same exact thing?" He asked, before kissing her. She deepened the kiss, and soon, they were both locked in their kiss, until they heard a throat being cleared. The couple turned around and found Teague at the door.

"I'll came back later." He said, before running out. Roxxi then looked back at Jack and started laughing.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jack, look at how we're laying." Roxxi said. He was on top of her, with their waists covered with a blanket. It was then that Jack realized that he was not wearing a shirt, but bandages instead, and with the way he was laying, no one from the door would be able to tell wether or not Roxxi was dressed...


	17. The Ball

"A ball?" Megan asked, looking at Roxxi like she was crazy. "Are you bloody mad?"

"What do you mean?" Phebe asked. "That sounds like so much fun! What color do you think I should wear?"

"Can Sao Feng come?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Megan, a ball. I might be mad. I know, Phebe, I was thinking the same thing. I think you should wear green. Jade, I'll think about it." Roxxi said. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, why are you hosting a ball?" Elizabeth asked.

"Simple, it's been ten years."

"Ten years since?"

"I became Roxxi Sparrow."

"You and Jack have been married for ten years?!" All five women shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Teague were busy. Teague decided that it was about time Jack and Delila learned to fight with two swords. So now he was working with Jack while Delila, who had been training for two years now, was no where to be seen...

"No Jack! Act like the two swords are two halves of the same sword!" Teague shouted. "No, not like that!"

"Then what do you mean 'act like the two swords are two halves of the same sword'?" Jack asked.

"I didn't mean for you to hold them together like that!" Teague shouted. "Heck, my first student caught on quicker, and she was only nine years old!"

* * *

That night, Jack was waiting for Roxxi with Barbossa, Norrington, and Sao Feng, who only got invited after Jade threatened to cause a hurricane. "Who would've thought the four of us would ever be in the same room with out trying to kill each other?"

"Only an insane person would be able to imagine this." Teague said, walking over with a rum bottle. "I still can't believe my eyes. Maybe I've had too much rum?"

"Where's the food?" Mushu shouted. "I'm hungry!"

"On the table near the balcony." Jack said. "I love balconies! I should've had one built onto the Pearl. Maybe I will."

"Oi, really Jack?" Roxxi asked from the top of the stair case. She was wearing a black dress that had a low neckline and a slit up the sides of the skirt. The sister's wore the same thing, only in their respective colors, which was: green for Phebe, blue for Jade, and red for Megan.

"You girls look great!" Teague said, since the other men were speechless. "But what's with the matching dresses?"

"We're princesses, remember?" Roxxi and Phebe said at the same time. "We should at least dress alike for an event like this."

"They're doing that thing again!" Jack and Norrington both shouted.

Later on, every body was dancing, except for Teague, who was just watching them and leaning on a wall. He didn't want to seem unfaithful to Danielle, who has never done anything for him to suspect her for being unfaithful. He was perfectly relaxed when...

"Hey Tea, why aren't you dancing?" Mushu asked, holding a usually bite-size cookie, which was the perfect size for him.

"My wife isn't here." Teague said. "Why should I be dancing?"

"You're married?!"

"Aye." Teague said. "And, if you haven't noticed, my wife and I also have two children."

"Really?" Mushu asked. "Where are they?"

"My oldest, Jack Sparrow, is dancing over there with his wife, Roxxi." Teague said, pointing at the happy couple. "They're also known as the 'Love Birds'. My daughter, Delila, seems to have disappeared since Jack arrived in this bloody city. Don't you have some lizard friend to dance with?"

"I'm not a lizard!"

"Prove it to me, get me a rum bottle." Teague said. He watched, smiling, as Mushu made his way to the table with the rum. _'This should be interesting.'_ Teague thought. _'The rum bottles are taller and heavier then him. I wonder if he'll drop it.' _Sure enough, Mushu fell off the table, and was flattened by the rum bottle. Teague just laughed at the dragon.

"So that's how you treat your friends!" A voice shouted from behind him, causing Teague to spin around. Danielle stood there, wearing a red dress that matched with Teague's jacket.

"Danielle?!" Teague shouted. "How were you able to get here?"

"Our daughter has become quite a pirate, don't you think so?"

"Why?" Teague asked, holding a hand out to her. "Dance and talk?"

Danielle took his hand. "She came back home, with a potion to cure me."

"That sounds like her alright." Teague said as they danced. "Never stealing unless it's for someone else's benefit. Where is that girl any way?"

"Our daughter is getting something to eat." Danielle said. "Where's our son?"

"Dancing." Teague then pointed to where Jack and Roxxi were. "They had the little kids go to bed early."

A little while later, Roxxi looked over and saw Jade just leaning against a wall, alone. "Jack, I'm going to check on Jade, ok?" After Jack nodded, Roxxi made her way to her sister. "Jade, where's Sao Feng?"

"Sao Feng had to leave early." Jade said.

"Let's go get some cake!" Roxxi shouted, already dragging her sister along. Pretty soon, Megan and Phebe joined them...

* * *

**Don't worry, there's more to the story!**


	18. Treasures Revealed

Jack roll over in the bed the next morning. He had gone to bed very late the night before. Last thing he remembers, though, was himself and Roxxi trying to drink wine with their arms interlocked. That was after playing several rounds of drinking games, and losing most of them. Figuring that he's slept long enough, Jack opened his eyes...

Norrington had also gone to bed pretty late the night before. His last memory of the night before was losing at a game of liars dice against Will, who had turned the simple game into yet another drinking game. Thinking that it was about time he got up, James opened his eyes...

Roxxi ran into the room after she heard screaming, then started laughing. "Got lost, didn't we?" She asked James, who was face to face with Jack.

"Luv, where were you?" Jack asked.

"Since the bed was full, I went over to the spare room."

"There's a spare room?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Teague was in the kitchen, drinking some pineapple juice. Now, he loves rum just as much as any other pirate, but he can't drink it in the mourning. He already had enough trouble getting up, so drinking rum wouldn't help...

"Still sitting there?" Roxxi asked, walking in with James.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's going to see if he can wake the kids." Roxxi said. "Last thing we need is for them to be up with the bats, savvy?"

Meanwhile, Jack crept into the kids' room. He couldn't help but notice that the curtains were drawn shut, which was very unusual. Even though she's not allowed to, Jack knows that Amara likes to keep the window open for one thing: the salty breeze.

Jack walked over to the curtain and pulled them wide open, in hopes that the bright sunlight would help wake the kids. He turned around and realized something: the 'kids' were really only bags of hay.

Elizabeth walked by a room, and saw Jack looking around in a panic. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"The kids are gone!" Jack said, sitting down. "I checked every where. Under beds, in the closet, behind doors, even behind the curtain, but no sign of them."

"Does this count?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at a paper in Beastie's mouth.

Jack grabbed the note and read it to himself. "C'mon, Lizzie." He said, walking out of the room. "Roxxi will want to know about this."

Once they were in the kitchen, Jack placed his arm around Roxxi's waist. Roxxi, who was cutting open a coconut, gave him a surprised smile. "How are the kids?"

"Gone." Jack said. "Kidnaped. The other Pirate Lords left a ransom note." Then he started reading the letter aloud:

"_Sparrow_

_If you want to see your kids again, meet us at the docks at midnight with the Atlantian treasures._

_-Bretheren Court"_

"Roxxi, where are the treasures?" Teague asked, looking up from his juice.

"It's kinda funny that you should ask about that."

"You don't know where they are, do you?"

"Nope." Roxxi said, looking embarrassed. "My Mom was the last person to know their location, and she never even mentioned anything about them to us."

Then something clicked in Jack's mind. All he needed was conformation. "Roxxi, didn't you say that your family have been protecting those necklaces for years?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's it." Jack said. After seeing four confused faces, Jack rolled his eyes. He then started counting off with his fingers. "There's a necklace for each water, fire, earth, air, thunder, time, and death. That makes seven necklaces. Then there's a bracelet and mirror for death." Jack raised his hands up, with nine fingers sticking up. "And there's nine Atlantian treasures."

"Oh god." Elizabeth said. "Jack, didn't you say that Amara has the time necklace?"

Roxxi smiled at an idea. "Elizabeth, I've got an idea, and I'll need your husband for it to work."

* * *

That night, Roxxi, who was held back by Will, and Jack stood at the docks as six figures walked over, followed by three shorter ones. First figure visible was Villanueva. "Sparrow, you have the treasures?"

"Aye, I do." Jack said, holding up a small bag. "All nine of them." Roxxi started to struggle against Will.

"Traitor!" Roxxi shouted. "After every thing I've done for you, and this is how you repay me? By selling my family's treasure!"

"I'll send you...kids over, and you throw the bag over."

After the other Pirate Lords left, Will released Roxxi, then the three adults started laughing as they walked back, kids in tow. All of then were so distracted, they didn't notice the pistol until it was too late...


	19. I don't think so

Jack and Roxxi watched in horror as Delila fell to the ground, after being shot in the back. Jack immediately knelt down next to his sister. "Delila, why are you here?"

"Followed you. Hid in a bush." Delila said, before passing out.

* * *

At the palace, Teague watched as Beastie started to chase his tail. Teague lowered his hat over his face._ 'Dumb cat.'_ He thought. _'Damn thing thinks he's a bloody dog. I wonder if he'll come when a whistle.'_ He whistled, and sure enough, Beastie came. Teague then smiled, pulling Mushu out of his pocket.

"What do you want this time?" Mushu whined. "I was sleeping, if you haven't noticed. And one who has to deal with you needs-"

"Oi Beastie, fetch!" Teague shouted, throwing Mushu. He smiled as the full grown tiger ran after the 'stick'.

"Dad!" Jack shouted, holding Delila. "Hurry up. She got shot." Then he looked around. "Where's Beastie?"

Teague looked toward where he threw Mushu. "I'm not really sure." He said as he walked over to Jack. "Why did you let her get shot?"

"I didn't 'let her get shot'!" Jack said, handing Delila off to Will. "I didn't know she followed me until she got shot! Believe me-"

"Oh yes, I should believe you!" Teague argued. "After all, you're the one who was born on the Misty Lady during a typhoon, right?"

"And you're 'Captain Edward Teague'?" Jack asked. "What kind of pirate is named 'Edward' anyways?"

"And you roped yourself a couple of sea turtles to get off that little island you were marooned on?"

"And you were the Pirate Lord of Madagascar?"

"And you got your piece of eight from a Moroccan lady you had a one night stand wit?" Teague asked, slipping into pirate language...

"And ye're not me father?"

"And ye was just me cabin boy on the Misty Lady?"

"And ye-"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT IT!" Roxxi shouted. "My god, you two are worst then the kids!"

"Dad." Jackie asked, while his sisters played with the newly found Beastie and Mushu. "Why did you give them the necklaces?"

"He didn't." Roxxi said, smiling. "We gave them fakes, made by Will."

"But then why did you get so upset?"

"That, my dear, was just an act." Roxxi said. "One has to become a very good actor as well as a good fighter if one is to survive in this world." Then she remembered the time. "Oi, it's late! Time for bed kids!"

As soon as Roxxi and the kids left, Will came back. "Delila's fine. Luckily, Mr. Gibbs got the bullet out and cleaned it before she woke up. She's actually quite cheerful, for some odd reason."

"Figures." Teague said. "She is Jack Sparrow's little sister."

"So?" Jack asked. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow's father, and you're about as cheerful as a grave." He suddenly felt a swift slap upside his head, which knocked his hat off. "Dad, don't you think I'm a bit to old for that?"

"You think so?" Teague asked, pulling a cats-o-nine out off of his sash. "Fine, let's try that again."

Will watched as Teague chased Jack around the front yard, trying not to laugh, when Elizabeth came. "Will, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Will said. "Where were you?"

"You wont believe who I found at the docks."

"Who?"

"Your parents." She said, smiling. "They said that they'll come by tomorrow. Will, did Roxxi ever make a decision?"

"About what?"

"About becoming Atlantis's next ruler?" Elizabeth asked, causing everybody to stop what they were doing.

"I'll be right back." Jack said, running up to the kids room. With all of the drama going on, Jack had completely forgotten about that!

* * *

A week later, everyone was in the grand hall of the palace, for the coronation ceremony. Roxxi had made the choice without telling anyone else, not even Jack. Only she and Treasure knew, resulting in Jack chewing on his nails...

"Jack, stop that!" Teague hissed.

"Teague, can't you talk to you own son in a nicer way?" Danielle asked.

"Jack, please stop that!" Teague said, still sounding more like a hiss.

"Ladies and gentleman." Roxxi began, from a landing in the grand staircase. "Thank you all for coming for this coronation ceremony today. As you all must know by now, my family has been going through some drama and so, my choice to not remain here was mine and mine alone."

Teague smiled as Jack's jaw dropped, and as other people gasped in shock.

"So, in my place, my little brother, Sammy, has agreed to take over." Roxxi continued. "So, thank you all for the opportunity to be a queen, but I can't be bound to land, even if it's under water."

* * *

That night, Roxxi and Jack were in their cabin on the Black Pearl, getting ready to set sail out of Atlantis, along with the other pirates. "Jack, how did you get the other Pirate Lords to believe that those pieces of scrap metal are the treasures?"

"Didn't have to." Jack said. "Barbossa said that they think that, after they couldn't the fakes to work, the story is just that, a story." Then he smiled. "Glad all of that's over!"

"I don't think so." Roxxi said, looking in a mirror. Her reflection was wearing the death goddess outfit, with no pupils in her icy blue eyes and a hateful look on her face...


End file.
